You Can Trust Me Feliciano My Name Is Veneziano'
by OfficialBJ
Summary: 'I don't bite. Much.' Feliciano wakes up one day to find his 2P in the same bed as him - Doitsu's bed. (Mainly human names used)
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano yawned as he stretched, waking up in Ludwig's bed like he sometimes did. He turned over, his arm landing on a body.

It wasn't Ludwig.

'Doitsu is so strong and muscular.' Feliciano thought.

For instead of Ludwig's large, muscular frame Feliciano's arm was resting on a small, slender person.

"L-Lovino?" He asked, sitting himself up and rubbing his eyes.

"As if I was that bastard. I hate him."

Through his sleep clouded eyes Feliciano could make out a tanned person, who looked like he did, wearing a brown uniform with a small black hat resting on his head. He wore tight leather gloves on his hands, which rested on his stomach.

"I-I don't understand. Who are you?" Feliciano asked, edging away from the stranger and reaching for the white flag he kept by the bed.

"Now now Feliciano, I don't bite. Much"

"H-how do you know my name? And what are you doing in Doitsu's bed?"

The stranger sighed merrily. "I remember when I used to call him that. I still do sometimes when I slide the knife down his flesh."

Feliciano backed away more, falling off the bed. He burst into tears, waving his white flag about.

"Please, whoever you are, go away. I just want to spend time with Doitsu."

The man laughed, half pitying half mocking.

"I had been told you were a coward, but this is an entirely different matter altogether."

"Please, whoever you are, just leave or I will call Doitsu." Feliciano screamed, almost in hysterics.

"The house is empty, nobody but me can hear you. And you can trust me Feliciano. My name is Veneziano."

Feliciano shuddered, the name sending shivers through his body. Veneziano helped him up, his touch sending static electricity through Feliciano's body as he held him in an embrace.

"W-where's D-doitsu?" Feliciano asked through his sobs which were beginning to slow down.

"He's gone." Veneziano whispered.

"Gone?"

"Yes. He's gone. Just like Grandpa Rome, just like Holy Roman Empire, and just like Prussia."

"How do you know about them?"

"I'm you, Feliciano. Every country has two versions of each other, the second one slightly different from the other. Hence my tan, my clothes and my eyes."

"D-Doitsu has gone?"

"Yes. He had one last request before he went. Would you want to know what it was?"

"It involves me?"

"Yes. He wanted me to play a game with you."

"A game?"

"Yes, it's very simple. Just kneel on the bed and we can begin."

Feliciano obeyed, kneeling on the bed as Veneziano kneeled behind him.

"Look straight ahead, never look down." Veneziano ordered.

The doors to the house slammed open and footsteps were heard running through the house.

"Count down from ten."

"Ten."

A door slammed open downstairs.

"Nine."

Another door was slammed open.

"Eight."

What sounded like a vase toppled over and crashed on the floor.

"Seven. What are those noises downstairs? Six."

"Ignore them, keep looking ahead and keep counting."

"Five."

Footsteps rushed upstairs.

"Four."

A door was forcefully opened.

"Three."

Another door, this time closer.

"Two."

Ludwig burst into the bedroom, covered in blood and scars.

"Feli!" He yelled, running over to the bed.

"Doitsu!" Feliciano gasped.

"One." Veneziano finished as he plunged the knife he had been holding into Feliciano's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but yukikosnow139 left an awesome review on how to continue it, so here! ^w^**_

* * *

Ludwig glared at the bed, half in horror and pain at what he just witnessed, and half in fury at Veneziano.

"Oopsie daisy. My hand slipped." Veneziano giggled, still holding Feliciano's limp, dead body.

Ludwig's face started to become redder and redder while his breathing rate increased and became louder, his hands clenching into fists.

"I see you escaped from the ropes I was keeping you in. It's a shame, I was enjoying having you as a cutting board." Veneziano continued, playing with Feliciano's hair.

"Leave him." Ludwig growled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said. Leave. Him. ALONE!" Ludwig roared.

"But he's such fun to play with. He's a coward, he's obedient and loyal. I can see why you liked the bastard."

"LEAVE HIM!" Ludwig roared again, his legs responding again as he ran towards the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Lutz?"

A fist came down onto the back of Ludwig's neck, causing him to fall. A fist grabbed Ludwig's blood stained shirt and dragged him up.

"Ludwig, meet your 2P, Lutz."

The man staring back at Ludwig was almost identical to him. He was dressed in a full army uniform and he had a large scar along his left cheek. His face showed no emotion at all.

"I can see all of your puny emotions." He said with a thick German accent. "Worry, fear, anger, loss. It's written across you like a book. Useless in the battlefield."

Ludwig was stunned. How could this man be the same person as he was?

Veneziano walked over, dragging Feliciano with him and leaving a long red trail.

"I suppose you're going to kill me too then?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh no. No no no. You get to watch as we take over. Like I said, I liked using you as my cutting board. And speaking of takeovers, guess who's here!" Veneziano said in a singsong voice.

Lutz dragged Ludwig along behind Veneziano to the 'balcony' overlooking the entrance hall.

"Ludwig? Hello? I got your message, you wanted me over here right away?"

Ludwig stared in horror as he watched his friend Kiku walk in.

"And here comes Kyo." Veneziano whispered, a huge chesire-cat grin on his face.

"One of the best fighters I've seen." Lutz commented.

Sure enough, hiding in the corner, stood an the wall was a second Japan, wearing a typical ancient Japanese warrior robe, swords in holders.

"Ludwig?" Kiku called again.

The other Japan began to move across the room towards the real Japan.

"KIKU WATCH OUT!" Ludwig yelled.

Lutz slammed him down onto the floor, holding him down as Veneziano placed the flat edge of the knife he'd just pulled from Feliciano onto Ludwig's lips and then carved a line across his face using the sharper edge.

"Ludwig?" Kiku asked again, walking towards the stairs.

Quickly, Veneziano stood behind Feliciano and held him up like a puppet.

"Kiku. It's ok. Doitsu's a bit ill at the moment so ignore him."

"Feliciano? Is that you? You look quite pale and ill."

"No no. I'm fine."

Kiku could sense something was wrong and he managed to move out of the way of a blade that had been thrown his way. He stood in a martial arts stance as the second Japan, Kyo, landed on the floor. Kiku was surprised for a second for the look of his attacker, but carried on fighting his 2P. The 2Ps with Ludwig seemed to be surprised that the fight was lasting so long, but then Veneziano had an idea. The fighting Japans were straight below the balcony, and Kiku seemed to be winning.

Veneziano waited for the right moment, then threw Feliciano's body over the railing. Ludwig tried to scream but Lutz was holding his mouth closeed. As Veneziano planned, the body landed on Kiku, making him fall to the floor for a second as he moved his dead friend off of him.

That one second was all it took.

In that one second, Kyo had puled his sword out and stabbed Kiku, the sword going straight through Kiku and out of his back.

"Two down." Veneziano whispered, watching with glee as Kiku slowly collapsed, coughing up blood.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: Are people really enjoying this? It's just something I wrote when bored. This is the second-last chapter btw.**_

* * *

Lutz escorted Ludwig down the stairs behind Veneziano who was almost skipping with joy.

"Ah I do love the smell of fresh blood in the morning." He sighed merrily, making his way through the bodies of Ludwig's friend.

Ludwig found it revolting. The blood smelled of rust and iron and it filled his lungs, making it uncomfortable to breathe. He didn't want to look down either. His friends were lying there. His two best friends and now they were dead. Murdered.

Then the unthinkable happened - Ludwig slipped.

He slipped and fell into a pool of Kiku's blood, landing directly inbetween Kiku and Feliciano. He screamed in disgust and that's when he finally looked at their faces. Kiku's expression was frozen in fear and shock and Feliciano's expression just seemed dead. It was too unnatural - Kiku was always calm and Feliciano was always joyous, it seemed wrong for them to be how they were now.

"This won't do at all." Feliciano muttered. "Kyo! Go upstairs and find some clean clothes for Ludwig and Lutz, take him into the kitchen so he can clean up. We can't continue with him covered in blood."

Lutz and Kyo obeyed, Lutz helping Ludwig up as he escorted him over to the kitchen sink. Ludwig washed the blood off, the idea of his friend's blood being on him made his skin crawl.

"Why are you crying?" Lutz asked bluntly.

"The blood of one of my best friends was on me, why wouldn't I be."

"Crying is useless. It shows too much emotion. Bad qualities for a soldier to have."

Ludwig sighed. "From what I can guess, you're the militaristic side of me. I don't use that side of me that much, there's far too many bad memories from my military history."

At that moment Kyo appeared, holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. Ludwig accepted the clothes from the silent . . . warrior. That seemed like a fitting word to describe the man Japanese man stood by him. He got changed quickly while Lutz congratulated Kyo on his fighting skills. Veneziano walked in as he finished changing clothes, throwing a coat at him.

"Put it on." He ordered.

"A trenchcoat?" Ludwig asked, confused.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, so you'll need it to cover all your scars. Also we don't want any other nations to recognize you while they get killed.

One short car ride later, Ludwig, Lutz and Veneziano arrived at a cafe. Despite the 'Closed' sign on the door, Veneziano just strolled in, Lutz escorting Ludwig in after him.

"Oliver! Matt! Alan! Is everything ready?"

Three people walked out of the kitchen and up to the counter. From what he could guess, Ludwig decided that the man with the large grin and bright clothes was Arthur's 2P, the man with slightly curled hair in a ponytail was Matthew's 2P, and that the man with a tan and dark red hair was Alfred's 2P.

"I put the poison in the crumpets and the the burger like you asked." Oliver said joyfully.

"I put some in the tea and the coke too just in case." Alan contineued grumpily.

"And I'll be sat there with the knife ready to attack." Matt finished, making his way over to a table.

"Good." Veneziano smiled evilly. "Ludwig, sit over in the corner, we want you to watch what happens when the powers of 2Ps come together."

A clock on the wall chimed.

"Perfect timing! It's 7am and the cafe is open now so the victims should arrive shortly. Places everyone!"

From his seat in the corner, Ludwig could see Oliver and Alan in the kitchen of the cafe, Oliver trying to get Alan to eat a mysterious looking cupcake. Soon enough, the door opened an Arthur, Alfred and Matthew walked in. Oliver rushed to the counter, waiting to take the order from an arguing Alfred and Arthur.

"Can I take your order?" He asked.

"Crumpets and tea for me." Arthur said, while trying to stop Alfred, who kept trying to get to him with a pair of eyebrow tweezers.

"And I'll take a large burger with a coke."

"Diet coke?"

"Hell no!"

Alan walked out and handed the orders over.

"Um, I'd like some pancakes please." Canada asked softly.

"The pancakes are nearly finished sir, if you would like to wait here then I'll bring them out."

After Alfred and Arthur had eaten most of their meals, Matt stood up from his table and approached Matthew.

"Excuse me?" He asked, holding a map.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where Greendale Walk is?"

Matthew turned his head towards the outside of the cafe to start giving directions when Matt produced a knife from below the map and plunged it into Matthew's midsection.

"Oi, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Arthur yelled.

"Don't you dare do that to my little bro!" Alfred yelled as both he and Arthur stood up to run over to Matthew and Matt.

After only a few seconds, something strange happened. Both of them doubled over in pain, clutching their stomachs.

"What the bloody hell have you done to us?" Arthur groaned.

"Oh, just a bit of poison in your meals." Oliver said, appearing again, holding a semi-unconscious Alan who had cupcake frosting around his mouth.

"They care." Matthew said softly, holding the knife handle.

"YOU DIDN'T!" He yelled as he did something that Ludwig found extraordinary.

Matthew grabbed the knife, pulled it out of him and plunged it into his 2P's chest.

Both Canadas collapsed, couging and bleeding blood. Eventually Oliver broke the silence.

"Is he?"

Lutz walked over and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead."

Veneziano sat there in stunned silence for a while.

"Well. That didn't go exactly to plan but look! Now those bastards are dead too!" He stuttered nervously, Lutz staring in shock at the bodies on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: Final chapter. D: But It's been great to see how much you've all loved this! Thank you. ^w^**_

* * *

Lutz escorted Ludwig out of the cafe and into the car. Lutz was in the back and Veneziano was driving, rapidly talking to other 2P Nations on his phone.

"Why?" Ludwig asked quietly, so only Lutz could hear.

"What do you mean?"

"Why. Why do you follow him about? Why do you put up with all these senseless killings?"

"Veneziano is my commanding officer. I am just a soldier in his eyes, so I obey him like I would an Army Genereral."

"In his eyes?"

Lutz sighed.

"I do this because it means I am close to him. I love him, he doesn't love me, so I just go for the next best thing."

"What about his obsession with knives and cutting people?"

"I think that's how he shows passion towards others, so I just endure it." Lutz admitted.

They arrived back at Ludwig's house. There was a small boy in a Sailor Captain's outfit waiting outside.

"What do you want runt?" Veneziano asked rudely.

"I caught him. I caught the little bugger and killed him."

"Good job Harold." Veneziano congratulated sarcastically. "Maybe now you could become a country."

That was when Ludwig realized who it was. Harold was the 2P of Peter Kirkland. A young boy having to go and kill another young, simple-minded boy.

"The 2P Nordics tracked down the 1P Nordics sir." Harold continued, calmly. "The 1P Nordics are now dead."

"Excellent." Veneziano giggled. "Ludwig! Come over here!"

Ludwig obeyed, Lutz following close behind. As they walked into the hall, two things caugght Ludwig's attention. The first was that nobody had bothered to move or clean Kiku's and Feliciano's bodies. The second was that it seemed that all of the 2P countries in the world were stood in the hall and there was a crate in the centre of the room. Veneziano ordered that Ludwig and Lutz followed him to the centre, where he stood on top of the crate.

"My friends!" He yelled over the many countries present. "Our plan is nearly over! For you see, there are only two 1P countries left in this world. Ludwig! How many 2P countries do you think are here?"

"All of them?"

"Wrong! One 2P was killed months ago, so here's the issue."

He jumped off the crate and opened it, revealing Lovino Vargas tied up inside.

"Lovino's 2P is dead, and this project of ours is all about 2Ps taking over, so here's what i propose. See this gun?" Veneziano said, producing a gun from his waist pocket. "I want you to shoot him. You hate him, he hates you, it's simple, just pull the trigger."

Ludwig stared at the gun and Lovino, who was trembling in fear.

"No." Ludwig whispered, sliding the gun along the floor. "Lovino's all I have left from that world, and I consider him as family."

Ludwig untied Lovino and helped him up to his feet. A sharp pain went through his back and chest and Lovino gasped in pain.

"How touching." Veneziano giggled.

There was a sword that had gone through Ludwig's chest and Lovino's chest, the sword being held by Veneziano.

"Looks like I win."

A gunshot rang around the hall as Veneziano collapsed to the floor. Luswig turned his head, knowing he only had a few minutes left before he went.

"No!" Lutz yelled, holding the gun Ludwig had thrown across the floor. "You were the only one who wanted this! Innocent people are dead! Did you not care about Matthew's 2P? He's dead now because of you!"

Veneziano laughed as much as he could while coughing blood.

"You really think a mere bullet is going to stop our revolution? Oliver! Get him!"

All eyes turned to the side of the room where Alan was regaining consciousness from the cupcake Oliver had given him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Poison him or something! I don't care what you do just kill him!" Veneziano yelled.

"But I like Lutz. I don't want to kill him."

"For goodness sake! Anyone who doesn't want to kill Lutz can just leave now!"

Veneziano watched in horror as everyone in hall got up and left.

"You lose." Ludwig whispered, watching the world fade away.


End file.
